Everytime we touch
by Killua11
Summary: -Yaoi 3x4- Résumé simple puisque je me suis servie de la chanson comme fond d'ambiance. Venez vous faire votre avis


Auteur : Killua11, ça ne change pas.

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing, j'en doute un peu, mais bon…

Genre : yaoï (quoi d'autre bien sûr ?), UA, songfic

Couples : 3x4, évidemment, c'est pour MA Boby que j'aime et que j'adore et que jamais, non, jamais je ne réussirai à dire tout ce que je l'aime…

Disclaimer : J'ai pas la foi pour faire un disclaimer un peu original, alors je vous dis simplement que j'ai utilisé les personnages de GW mais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. La chanson est à Cascada.

Note toute spéciale : A ma Boby, parce que cette fic, elle existe rien que pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Parce que je l'aime et qu'elle mérite franchement beaucoup plus que les emmerdes qui lui tombent dessus. Parce que je veux absolument lui remonter le moral, que moi aussi j'en ai marre et que ça me ferait plus que du bien de pleurer un coup mais qu'en ce moment j'ai pas le droit alors je veux aussi tenir le choc autant pour elle que pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra si elle vient jeter un œil par ici, toi aussi je t'aime à un point complètement indescriptible.

Boby, je t'aime et je t'adore, je peux te le dire autant de fois que tu veux et sache que je serai toujours là le jour où tu auras besoin de moi, mais…garde-moi un peu de temps pour les moments où tu n'en as pas besoin ! Histoire qu'on puisse déconner un coup

¤

Everytime we touch

¤

Un courant d'air s'infiltra à travers la fenêtre à demi ouverte, soulevant légèrement les rideaux de voiles fines.

Le corps, replié sur lui-même, protégé de toute agression extérieure par une simple épaisseur de tissu en soie frissonna un peu. Un cocon pour un frêle papillon. Sa voix murmurait des paroles.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me…_

Oh que oui il l'entendait…il s'en serait arraché les tympans pour ne plus l'entendre, cette voix qu'il aimait tant…

Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes, genoux collés à son torse.

_  
I still feel your touch in my dreams…_

Son corps frissonna en se souvenant de la caresse de ses doigts. Il regarda le plafond en se laissant tomber dans le matelas, les draps seul cachant son corps.

_  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive…_

Faible…c'est ce qu'il était depuis toujours, et serait sans doute pour longtemps encore. Survire ? Il n'en avait même presque plus envie. A quoi bon survivre ? Depuis toujours, le monde lui était offert sur un plateau doré, posé sur un coussin de velours. En un signe, il pouvait décider de sort d'autrui. Mais…jamais, non jamais il n'avait jusqu'alors ressenti ça. Le goût de vivre avait toujours été plutôt fade, mais comment revenir si brutalement à cette fadeur alors qu'on avait goûté au si suave interdit ?

_  
Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling…_

Ce sentiment, oui, c'était bien ça qui l'avait intrigué au début…

C'était comme si d'un coup, on donnait les couleurs à un aveugle. Il avait été aveugle longtemps. Aveugle de tant de brillance dans son quotidien, tellement aveugle, qu'il avait recouvré la vue soudainement et que ça lui avait fait mal. Il avait alors voulu revenir au début et à nouveau ne plus rien voir, mais il n'y était plus parvenu.

_  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly…_

Voler…le rêve de n'importe qui. Il avait volé, il avait réussi, mais…l'atterrissage avait manqué de très peu de le tuer. A chaque baiser, il prenait son envol, planait et se posait sans encombre jusqu'à ce que…ce soit un échec total.

Et alors, il n'avait même pas essayé d'appeler du secours. Inutile.

_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last…_

Non. Il n'avait pas entendu son cœur qui battait. Et il lui en voulait, vieille habitude qu'il avait d'en vouloir à ceux qui n'avaient pas su voir, entendre, sentir. Vieille habitude, dans son monde d'aveugle où il avait toujours écouté d'une oreille distraite, était carrément devenu sourd lorsque ça l'arrangeait, en parfait imbécile de la haute.

_  
Need you by my side…_

Oh que oui. Maintenant, il pouvait bien l'avouer puisque sa stupide fierté était complètement envolée : il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Et il en avait été malade, au début. A tel point que sa famille s'en était inquiété et l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, au bord de la panique. Imaginez la pagaille ! Quatre Winner, atteint d'une maladie ? Lui, que rien n'atteignait vraiment ! …

_  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static…_

…mais non, il avait eu mal, mal à en pleurer et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Quelques larmes, à peine. Et évidemment, ça n'avait rien soulagé ou presque. Et il avait eu toujours aussi mal, mais la famille était rassurée, c'était déjà ça. Et il avait dû commencer à s'habituer à la douleur. Avec le temps et la volonté, on s'habituait à tout, tout était possible, seulement, peut-être qu'il aurait dû y mettre plus de volonté, car là, il avait mal.

_  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky…_

Comme l'avion au décollage, libre dans l'immensité du ciel, autrefois, ou du moins avant la fin…et maintenant, comme l'avion écrasé après l'atterrissage. Choc électrique.

_  
Can't you hear my heart beat so…_

Et non, il n'avait pas entendu. Le terme exact serait qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Chacun son tour d'être sourd, il n'avait pas cherché, n'avait pas voulu savoir.

Après tout, Quatre le méritait bien d'un côté…mais de l'autre, n'était-ce pas la plus cruelle des choses ?

Un retour, oui, mais juste ?

_I can't let you go…_

Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, c'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était retrouvé délaissé, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu le faire lui-même. De toute façon, maintenant que le mal était fait, il n'avait plus que ça. Et même quand le bonheur était encore à son comble, même avant ça d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eu que lui, et ce malgré le fait qu'il pouvait en un claquement de doigt avoir la moitié du monde pour lui.

_  
Want you in my life…_

Car oui, il avait tout de même préservé sans vraiment le vouloir un vœu : celui de recommencer avant la fin. Celui de l'avoir lui, la cause de son état. Peut-être était-il finalement quand même resté habitué à tout avoir avant même d'en avoir l'envie ou la nécessité. Mais là, c'était différent, il avait besoin de lui.

Il s'allongea sur le côté, ramenant un bras contre son cœur.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky…

Il aurait voulu que ça continue. Que ses mains jamais ne s'arrêtent, ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps…qui lui manquaient tant ! Il sentait un vide dans sa vie, un vide en lui.

Dans son corps, dans son cœur, dans sa tête, il ne saurait le dire, mais le vide était là.

_  
They wipe away tears that I cry…_

Il n'avait pas su ce qui lui manquait le plus, mais quand il avait essayé de refaire tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec quelqu'un d'autre… il avait éclaté en larmes. C'était seulement _lui_. Seulement avec _lui_ qu'il se sentirait mieux… comme avant. Car sans ses grands doigts pour sécher ses larmes, sans ses yeux verts pour le regarder jour après jour, sans ce corps pour l'aimer, lui, Quatre Winner n'était rien. Et sa fortune n'y changeait rien.

_  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all…_

Oui, ils étaient passés par des moments heureux, beaucoup de moments heureux ainsi que des moments sombres et Quatre s'en rappelait, s'en souvenait très nettement.

Mais ça n'avait pas suffit pour que cela dure.

Mais ça avait suffit pour avoir assez mal pour rester comme ça, comme il restait depuis plusieurs semaines, peut-être un mois. Rester comme ça, à ne plus vivre et subsister grâce aux quelques amis qui lui restaient et à sa famille qui, tous les jours, s'inquiétaient, l'appelaient et allaient passer un peu de temps avec lui, pour essayer.

_  
You make me rise when I fall…_

Avant, oui, il se relevait quand il tombait, grâce à lui, mais maintenant, pourquoi se lever quand on ne voit plus aucune main se tendre à soi ?

Et pour se relever, il n'attendait qu'une seule et unique main, la sienne. Mais…il savait qu'il pourrait attendre longtemps. Après tout, il l'avait très bien entendu…c'était fini…

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling…_

…oui, et malgré tout, dans chacun de ses souvenirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois il ressentait cette caresse sur sa peau. Il allait finir par la confondre avec celle du vent qui s'était infiltré dans la pièce par la fenêtre.

_  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly…_

Car il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. S'il avait dû revenir, Duo l'aurait tué sur place. Duo lui aurait tapé dessus, lui aurait crié que si c'était pour revenir, il n'aurait jamais dû agir comme il l'avait fait.

_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last…_

Mais quoi que Duo fasse, de toute façon, il n'était jamais revenu. Car évidemment, Duo, en meilleur ami exemplaire, était allé le voir. Il avait essayé de recoller les morceaux, ou du moins, faire quelque chose. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

_  
Need you by my side…_

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y était pas parvenu que Quatre avait moins besoin de lui, non, au contraire. Le vide était toujours là, béant, comme toujours, peut-être un peu plus grand.

_  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static…_

Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent caresser son corps. Bizarre, il se sentait plus…moins vide. Serait-il en train de guérir ?

_  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky…_

Le vent passa sur ses lèvres, les caressant. Mais… ?

Une autre voix reprit, puisque celle-ci s'était coupée de stupeur.

_  
-Can't you hear my heart beat so._

L'homme à qui appartenait la voix posa la main sur le torse de Quatre, puis ensuite son oreille pour écouter.

_  
-I can't let you go._

Après avoir écouté quelques secondes, il releva la tête et fixa Quatre dans les yeux, s'allongeant sur lui. Il se rapprocha du visage du blond, prenant appui sur le matelas du lit et se hissa à sa hauteur, tout près, tout près de lui, sans le quitter des yeux et murmura à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres…

_  
-Want you in my life_

…et leur lèvres se frôlèrent sous leur regard, qui était, pour l'un au moins, apeuré.

La peur d'avoir mal, la peur d'espérer.

La main de Quatre s'agrippa aux draps comme pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas en plein sommeil.

_-Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

Mais non, il ne rêvait pas. Sa main, tremblante, se glissa sur sa joue, y trouvant tout naturellement sa place et le brun ferma les yeux à ce contact pour ensuite enfin franchir les quelques millimètres séparant leurs lèvres.

A la fin du baiser, il chuchota tout contre les lèvres de Quatre.

_  
-And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

Il prit la main de Quatre et la maintint contre son cœur.

_  
-Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

Encore perdu, le blond le regarda, troublé. Trowa n'était-il pas censé lui avoir dit que tout était fini ? Ne lui avait-il pas lui-même brisé la cœur avec sa bouche et ses mots ?

Aussi, ce fut plein d'interrogations qu'il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour demander.

-Mais…

_-Need you by my side. _

-Je…ne sais plus où j'en suis…

-J'ai fait une erreur, Quatre. Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser, jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça, tu m'as horriblement manqué…

-…

-…Quatre ?

-…si tu savais ! Si tu savais combien j'ai espéré pendant tout ce temps que tu me dises ça…je t'en supplie, touche-moi…embrasse-moi…fais-moi sentir que tu es là…je veux que tout soit comme avant, en mieux, et que je ne souffre plus comme j'ai souffert quand tu n'étais pas là ! Fais-moi te pardonner…

¤¤¤

**Owari…**

Voilà, petit OS pour ma Boby-chan. Et voilà, en plus de ça, Tsuki a gagné, elle m'a déprimée !

Y'en a marre bon sang !!!

Bon, ça reste passager, ouf.

Kiss à tout le monde, merci d'avoir jeté un œil sur ma fic, si vous le voulez bien, laissez-moi une petite review, même si je préfère les gros pavés

A la prochaine !!

PS : pour ceux que ça intéresserait, vu que la chanson a une très grosse importance dans la fic, et même si c'est pas de l'anglais très compliqué, voilà la tradoc, de moi, comme d'hab !

_J'entends encore ta voix, quand tu dors à côté de moi_

_Je sens encore tes caresses dans mes rêves_

_Pardonne-moi ma faiblesse, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi_

_Sans toi c'est dur de survivre_

_Parce qu'à chaque fois à qu'on se touche, j'ai ce sentiment_

_Et à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse je jurerais que je peux voler_

_Ne sens-tu pas mon cœur battre si fort, je le voulais en dernier_

_J'ai besoin de toi près de moi_

_Parce qu'à chaque fois à qu'on se touche, je sens ces parasites_

_Et à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, je manque de toucher le ciel_

_N'entends-tu pas mon cœur battre si fort_

_Je ne peux pas te laisser partir_

_Je te veux dans ma vie_

_Tes bras sont mon château, ton cœur est mon ciel_

_Ils essuyaient toujours mes larmes quand je pleurais_

_Les bons et les mauvais moments, nous les avons tous vécus_

_Tu me fais me relever quand je tombe_

_Parce qu'à chaque fois à qu'on se touche, j'ai ce sentiment_

_Et à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse je jurerais que je peux voler_

_Ne sens-tu pas mon cœur battre si fort, je le voulais en dernier_

_J'ai besoin de toi près de moi_

_Parce qu'à chaque fois à qu'on se touche, je sens ces parasites_

_Et à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, je manque de toucher le ciel_

_N'entends-tu pas mon cœur battre si fort_

_Je ne peux pas te laisser partir_

_Je te veux dans ma vie_

_Parce qu'à chaque fois à qu'on se touche, j'ai ce sentiment_

_Et à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse je jurerais que je peux voler_

_Ne sens-tu pas mon cœur battre si fort, je le voulais en dernier_

_J'ai besoin de toi près de moi_

Vala, kisu !


End file.
